SCP Hetalia
by TheJacksKnight
Summary: America has an awesome plan to get rid of the Axis Powers but what happens when they all get stuck in the trap and problems keep occurring. Since you can only chose 2 Genres here will be some others (Some may show up in future chapters) Humor, Mystery, Horror, Supernatural, Adventure, Suspense, Tragedy and Friendship
1. The Stairwell

The sky was blue, grass was green all was peaceful. It was beautiful day and no one could resist going outside to have a fun time well all except America who was staring at the TV screen and hiding behind a pillow.

"Dude that is so scary!" he wailed jumping behind his couch.

"Next on our Harold Horror Hinders marathon we look into The Stairwell" the TV blurted out showing a video of a couple of stairs with bad graphics.

"Dude that looks so awesome!" America jumped up from behind the couch. The next hour or so watching the screen as it told stories of how even the bravest of people ran out screaming from just walking down a few stairs.

"I totally have the greatest idea ever!" he shouted running out of the room to call his fellow nations. America picked up his phone and pressed speed dial number one.

"Bill's Burger Bungalow, would you like to order?" a voice said over the line.

"Opps sorry wrong number" America apologised then hung up he then pressed number two.

"Peter's Perfect Pizza and Burger, what would you like order?" the voice said.

"Crap, sorry wrong number" America apologised again and went on with speed dial number three.

"Bill's Burger Bungalow, would you like to order?" was said once again. America just hung up the phone and went searching for his phone book. When he had found his phone book he called up the Allied Forces for an 'important' meeting.

"This better bloody be good America I had other work to do" England said with his arms crossed.

"Me too" France announced.

"Drinking wine and stalking one of the Italian brothers doesn't count as work!" England shouted from across the table disgusted from what the Frenchmen would call work.

"At least I can hold my liquor" France snapped back.

"Can we just get on with the meeting" China cut in.

"Yes I would very well like to know what's happening" Russia commented. ? also said something but nobody heard them.

"I have another idea to take down the Axis Powers" America announced.

"YOU CALLED US HERE FOR THAT!" England shouted placing both hand on the table.

"Please tell me this isn't another mega chicken plan, last time it gave England hallucinations" France sighed and pointed at the now fuming Brit.

"IT WASN'T A HALLUCINATION" England protested.

"Nope this one's even better" America pleaded. America went to work on explaining his plan to the others which took about 10 minutes.

"So where rocking them in a stairwell?" China said trying to understand the overall plan.

"Yep but that's only one part of the plan" America smirked evilly.

"You've been watching those ghost stories again haven't you?" England asked planting a hand on his forehead.

"Come on guys what could go wrong" America exclaimed.

"I kind of want to try this plan" Russia chimed in.

"Righty-o lets go shall we" England said and quickly walked out of the room as if someone was holding a gun to his head.

"This is going to be so awesome!" America rushed out of the room after England.

"Can I have Italy if this works out?" France asked also running out of the room.

"Well isn't this pleasant" Russia said calmly walking out of the room.

"R'll bring the snacks" China smiled walking out behind Russia. ? also left but it was around the time France left or was it when America left I have no idea.

**Step one: Getting Axis to the Stairwell**

America and all the other were hiding behind a bush waiting for at least one of the Italian brother to walk past.

"Okay now what we need to do to get all of them there is we find a lion to chase them into a truck that will then transport them onto a plane that will bring them to the destination" America explained.

"Where would we get the Rion from?" China asked.

"Not this again!" England shouted.

"Hey isn't that Italy over there?" ? asked but nobody heard him.

"Hey isn't that Italy over there!" America shouted out and the young Italian looked back. England then grabbed America by his jacket and pulling him behind the bush again.

"Be quiet you dolt" England hushed.

"So what do we go now?" China asked.

"Should we just grab him?"

"We need a lion"

"Maybe we should send a note"

"Anyone got any paper?"

"Why don't we just get Japan?"

"But we're already here"

"Hey where did France go?" England asked looking around.

"Oh Italy!" The Frenchmen cooed making his way over to the Italian.

"France what are you doing!" England called out.

"Dude this isn't part of the plan" America said standing up.

"Ve~ France what are you doing out here?" the young Italian asked.

"Ah my little friend I vas just vondering if you were okay?" he said with a grin.

"I'm fine but why would you say that- VE~! Oh no France you can't be here Germany should be here soon and I don't want a war to start, oh no that would be bad, I SURRENDER!" Italy blurted out.

"What is he doing?" America questioned the other as where they were sitting they couldn't hear anything being said.

"It's okay my little friend I von't be here long I just vanted to-" France was cut off.

"Vat in the blazing hell are you doing here!" a very angry Germany yelled standing behind Italy.

"I vasn't doing anything I vas just- YOINK!" the Frenchmen was saying then grabbed the Italian running off.

"Holy crap, run!" America yelled running after the Frenchman as he run past holding the Italian.

"HEY GET BACK HERE WITH ITALY!" Germany called out running up to the others.

"Bloody hell France you could have just run off by yourself!" England yelled quickly following the others.

"KEEP RUNNING HE'S CATCHING UP!" America shouted looking back towards the German who was catching up fast.

"Just give back Italy and I'll leave you alone!" Germany yelled.

"Where are we going anyway?" China asked trying to keep a steady pace.

"TO THE STAIRWELL!" America answered picking up the pace.

"What is happening here?" Japan asked as everyone ran past.

"Oh it's nothing" ? replied standing next to him.

"Who are you and when did you get there?" Japan asked the strange man.

"I'm Canada" ? said.

"Maybe we should follow them" Japan said walking off with ?.

**Step two: Getting into the Stairwell**

"Did we just run all the way here?" China asked between breaths.

"I don't even remember running half way" England replied.

"Dude we're here, look it's the stairwell" America yelled pointing at a grey building.

"Um France I think you can put him down now" England told the Frenchmen.

"Quoi?" He asked being completely confused by the comment.

"Italy, you can put him down now" England said pointing towards the Italian. France looked down at his arms to see himself still caring Italy who had fallen asleep

"Ve~ pasta" he said in his sleep.

"Do I have too?" France asked looking back at England.

"YES!" He shouted back in Frances face.

"How are we supposed to get them in there without locking ourselves inside too?" China asked.

"We could just throw him in" Russia commented pointing at Italy.

"No please don't throw me into the creepy building, I SURRENDER!" Italy woke up but his eyes were still closed as he latching onto France who seemed to be happy about it.

"I have an idea" Russia said then grabbed England and pushed him in front of France.

"What are you doing?" England asked seeming a bit scared.

"Just trust me, now Italy why don't you open your eyes" Russia said calmly. Italy opened his eyes and blinked a few time then….

"THE BRITISH!" he cried then ran into the grey building.

"Well that was easy" England mumbled.

"But what about Germany and Japan?" China asked.

"Hey where did Germany go wasn't he right behind us?" England evaluated.

"Yes I vas" a voice said.

"Mother of god!" England almost fainted when he turned around too see Germany looming over him.

"Holy crap dude where did you come from" America quivered behind Russia.

"I'll leave you all alone if you tell me vere Italy is" Germany reasoned.

"He is- vat vas that?" France started to say then was distracted by a noise. Everyone turned around to see a lion prowling around them and it looked hungry.

"Ven did that get there?" Germany questioned then the lion pounced towards him but Germany took off towards the grey building.

"Dude the lion worked!" America yelled jumping up.

"So that's your lion?" England asked.

"Huh, no, where would I get a lion from" America said then the lion pounced again and everyone took off towards the building. As they got into the building the door slammed shut and a clicking noise was heard.

"Um I think we may be locked in" America said trying to open the door.

"Fine we will just have to find another way out" England said walking down the hallway. It was about five minutes until they hear another noise.

"Italy you're not in any danger so come down now" Germany voice rung out. As they came into sight they saw that Italy was wedged in between two pipes near the ceiling and Germany was trying to coax him out of the ceiling.

"Hey dude I think we have more of a problem" America spoke up.

"Vat is it now?" Germany asked.

"We seemed to have rocked ourselves in and we don't know how to get out" China explained.

"Vell that's just great" Germany said then turned his attention back towards Italy.

"Holy crap dude I've just realised" America whispered.

"What is it now America?" England questioned.

"We're locked inside" America whimpered.

"Yes we are locked inside that has already been established" England quipped.

"Yeah but we're locked inside the stairwell" America sobbed.

"Well all of that ghost stuff isn't real anyways, so there is nothing to- what was that?" England was interrupted during his sentence by the sounds of a child crying and it wasn't Italy.

"It sounds like a baby" Germany concluded.

"Where is it coming from?" China asked looking around.

"America do you know anything about zzis?" France questioned.

"Dude I don't know anything anymore" America quivered.

"Like you knew anything before" England said sarcastically walking around.

"Hey I think it's coming from down that stairway" Germany said inspecting the dark and gloomy stairs.

"That isn't just a stairway it The Stairwell" America whimpered.

"Well then why don't you go check it out there also might be a way out down there as well" England said slyly. Germany gave him a cold stare.

"Fine" Germany sighed.

"Yes" England said under his breath and turning around to walk back to the other but was then grabbed by the back of his jacket.

"But you're coming with me!" Germany shouted as if it was an order.

"Wait, what, no, I can't go down there" England panicked.

"And vhy not?" Germany questioned trying to get closer to trying to understand their plan.

"Dude he has no problem" America said pushing England into the stairwell.

"AMERICA YOU WANKER!" England shouted back at him. Germany just stared then walked into the stairwell.

"Make sure Italy doesn't do anything stupid vile I'm gone" Germany told them.

"Dude he'll be fine" America laughed.

"Wait you wankers help me" England pleaded.

"Get moving" Germany said as he walked past him. England glared back at America then started to follow Germany. The walls got closer together, the turns were sharper and it got darker the farer they got. As they both got to the start of the stairs they saw a type of backpack that was connected to a stick.

"What is this?" England questioned picking up. The bag was heavy and seemed to have some sort of generator placed inside of it.

"Give it here" Germany commanded grabbing the bag. Germany fiddled around with it then he found a switch. The stick connected to the bag turned out to be a torch.

"Bloody hell that's bright" England hissed covering his eyes.

"Vell at least now we can see our way down there" Germany said as he started to walk down the stairs.

"Wait we're still going down there, I can't even hear the child anymore" England exclaimed.

"Even if there is no child there still might be a way out" Germany said still proceeding down the stairs.

"Well you can go by yourself" England said turning around to go back. England took about five steps when he heard the crying again but the crying wasn't coming from the stairwell but from somewhere in front of England. It took a moment from England to realise that something was wrong then took off back towards the stairwell and ran straight into Germany.

"Vatch vere you're going" Germany sighed and continued walking down the stairs.

"Um Germany did we pass anything going down here?" England questioned grabbing onto Germanys sleave.

"No, vhy?" Germany replied. England was about to explain what he had heard when the crying started again though once again the crying had become closer much closer. Turning their heads up slowly Germany and England caught a glimpse of a pale face sitting on the ceiling before the light went out.

"TURN IT BACK ON YOU WANKER!" England panicked trying to run back up the stairs but kept tripping.

"JUST RUN!" Germany yelled and took off back up the stairs dropping the backpack. England finally found his feet and ran after Germany. England and Germany got back to the top of the stairs and sped down the hallway back to the others. Right before the last turn Germany slid into the wall leaving a dent where his shoulder hit. As Germany was collecting his strength back up and walk off England Ran into him knocking both of them off of their feet and onto the ground.

"Whoa dudes, what happened?" America asked walking over to the two.

"WHAT HAPPENED, YOUR STUPID TRAP WORKED BUT NOW WHERE TRAPPED IN HERE TOO" England shouted from the top of his lungs.

"Seriously! Dude so there is a monster down there?" America said happily.

"I KNEW IT, this vas all a trap" Germany concluded trying to get up but England was lying across his back.

"Wait, you mean America was right about there being a monster?" China questioned stepping back and holding his arm up to his head.

"YES THERE IS A MONSTER" England shouted getting off of Germany.

"Come on England you must have been having another one of your hallucinations" France said stroking Italy's hair who was sitting in Frances lap.

"Dude I've got to check this out" America said bolting down the hallway and out of sight.

"He's telling the truth there vas this white face staring down from the ceiling" Germany commented walking over to France and taking Italy from him but France wouldn't let go of him so a tug-o-war started over them.

"Should we get America back here?" China questioned looking around the corner where America took off.

"Leave him it's his fault where in this mess" England said getting up and brushing himself off.

"Ve~" Italy said still being pulled buy Germany and France.

"NOPE!" America yelled running past everyone and back towards where they had first came in.

"Well now do you believe me" England said slowly moving away from the hallway where America just came from.

"Oh come on guy it can't be that bad" Russia said calmly going to investigate. Everyone was silent as they waited for Russia to get back. As everyone was focused of Russia Germany was able to pry Italy back from France. About fifty seconds went by when Russia walked back in.

"Russia, are you okay?" China asked. Russia didn't answer but walked right past everyone and back towards the entrance.

"If Russia isn't sticking around then neither am I" England said then followed Russia.

"I zzink zzat I may go too" France stated then left as well.

"Germany I don't get it why is everybody leaving?" Italy asked but Germany didn't answer instead he just walked off like the others.

"I am not staying here" China added then left.

"Wahh why is everybody leaving, did I do something wrong I hope I didn't, Germany please come back" Italy cried out but didn't follow the other instead he turned his attention to the hallway that lead to the stairwell.

"After they went down there they wanted to leave"

**_: Due to his short attention span Italy hadn't been paying attention to anything that was happening around him._**

Italy looked around the corner and stared down the hallway.

"Well it can't be that bad" He said than started to walk down the hallway. Nothing seemed wrong as Italy proceeded down the hallway and around every corner. Italy finally made it to the start of the stairs.

"Ve~ it's very dark down there" Italy shuddered and turned to go back when something so hideous it could scare the devil by just looking at it caught his attention. Its eyes were plain with no colour and lacked any emotion there could ever be. Its arms were long and thin as if just by touching them they would snap. It didn't have any ears or a nose that could be seen on first glance. Italy's face went white and he started crying. The sight of this monster made Italy want to lose all hope for humanity. Italy slowly opened his mouth and screamed.

"SPIDER!" and he took off down the stairway. The small spider ran down the wall in fear that Italy would come back to scream in his face. Italy ran down the stairs two steps at a time to try to get away from the scary spider. Due to it being pitch black Italy couldn't see where he was going and ran into something knocking it over as well. Italy and whatever he ran into tumbled down the stairs until they both fell into a clearing.

"That was totally not awesome" A voice grumbled. Italy looked at the person who he had run into. He was wearing a white coat and a mask was sitting on the side of his face as if he had just put it there to breathe as the mask had no holes to breathe out of.

"Ve~ Prussia what are you doing down here?" Italy asked being happy he got away from the spider.

"I vas here to scare my bruder" He said getting up and brushing himself off and took the mask off from the side of his head.

"Do you know the way out of here?" Italy questioned still wanting to leave.

"Vere is an elevator" Prussia said taking off the coat to revile Gilbird sitting on top of his head.

"Okay lets go then I don't very well like the spiders down here" Italy said the skipped over to the stairs.

"The elevator is over vere" Prussia pointed towards the metal doors placed on the wall.

"Ve~"

**Step Three: Getting Out**

"Why won't this door open" Germany complained pushing on the handle.

"Dude I just want to get out of here" America wailed pushing on the door as well.

"It's your entire fault where here in the first place" England scoffed as he lent against the wall.

"I said I was sorry" America whined as he started kicking the door instead.

"You never said that" England protested.

"Oh" America replied then continued to kick the door.

"WELL AREN'T YOU GOING TO APOLOGISE!" England shouted.

"Vell I don't see you helping" France interjected.

"Ditto" England replied.

"Hey where's Italy?" China questioned looking around.

"Vee left Italy behind!" Germany exclaimed then ran off back to where they had left Italy.

"Hey, what about this door?" America sighed.

"America I don't think it will open" England concluded.

"I could try" Russia said holding up a pickaxe. America got out of the way as Russia approached the door. Russia lifted his arms above his head and brought the pickaxe down with tremendous force. As the pickaxe collided with the door the top of it snapped off and flew backwards right at England's head. England fell to the floor as the top of the pickaxe hit the wall only to fall back down on top of England's head with a thump. England was then sprawled over the ground with blood dripping down from his head.

"Dude that's no good!" America panicked.

"Is he dead?" China asked poking him.

"Can I have his country?" France bounced.

"No way he's fine" America said walking over to England "HEY, WAKE UP THIS IS NO TIME FOR A NAP, YOU GOTTA HELP OPEN THE DOOR!" America shouted as he repeatedly stomped on his back.

"Ow, what the bloody hell just happened?" England moaned as he sat up. He brushed his hand through his hair only to find it wet but warm. England brought his hand back down in front of his face to see it covered in blood.

"Okay, England dude everything's going to be fine" America spoke up patting him of the back. England blinked a few times and slapped his hand away.

"Dude what was that for?"

"Who are you?" England questioned glaring at him.

"What?" America stuttered.

"This isn't going to be good" China murmured.

"Dude it's me, the mighty America" America reminded him.

"I have never met you" England declared scooting away from him.

"Do you remember moi?" France asked getting incredibly close to England's face.

"Get away from me you bloody frog" England snarled pushing the Frenchmen away with his foot.

"Well he lemembers France" China added.

"How could you not remember me?" America whined.

"Kesese you should of seen your face bruder, it vas priceless" a voice snickered coming down from the hallway.

"It vasen't das funny" Germany voice stood out.

"Ve~ see Germany there was nothing to be scared of" Italy's said as their voices were getting closer.

"Oh yeah that's why you were bolting down the stairway screaming like a little girl" Prussia mocked as they came into view.

"Vat happened here?" Germany questioned looking at England.

"Dude we have a major problem, Russia tried to open the door with his pick axe but the top broke off and flew into England's head and was knocked out and blood was pouring out from his head and when he woke up he couldn't remember me" America panicked without taking a breath.

"You phrased that wrong" England spoke up.

"Huh?"

"You said 'couldn't' as if it had already happened and that I was able to remember you now, but you should have said 'now he _can't _remember me' which apparently I can't just because I've never seen you before" He explained.

"But you have seen me before" America moped as he decided to lie on the ground.

"Why would I want to be associated with someone like you" England quipped.

"But England dude….." America murmured.

"Okay vee can sort this out later now vee just need to open this door" Germany cut in.

"But what about the monster" China worried.

"We don't need to worry about the monster it was only Prussia trying to scare Germany" Italy said cheerfully.

"And it sooooo vorked" Prussia affirm.

"Yes you did, now how do you open this door?" Germany asked admitting defeat towards his older brother scheme.

"Well you just-" Prussia stoped half way through his sentence as he rattled the handle. Prussia looked back at his brother then went back to working on the door. After failing at that he started pulling smaller handles that were next to the door but nothing happed.

"Deadlock" he muttered.

"What?" Germany questioned.

"The door has been locked from the outside" Prussia replied looking around.

"Well the door did slam shut as we ran in" America claimed.

"But I checked this door before; it can't shut just by slamming it has to manually be locked from the outside" Prussia explained.

"So someone else locked us in here" England divulged.

"Qu'allons-nous faire!" France panicked.

"Hey it's going to be all right even if- what was that?" America was saying when a low but loud grumble was heard coming around the corner, everyone's attention was now on the noise.

"Prussia?" China whimpered.

"Not me" Prussia stood in shock.

"Ve~ Germany?" Italy shivered pulling on Germany's coat.

"Vhat is it Italy?" Germany asked still focused on the noise.

"Where did the door go?" Italy stammered.

* * *

**With this story I tried putting in their accents to make it sound more like them. This was only going to be a one-shot but after making a HetaOni video \I wanted to make this longer.**

**If you have any hint's or tips about there accents just send a message and any comments on what should happen along the way (Eg. England losing all memories of America) would be helpful. **


	2. Two Shadows One Void

"Where did the door go?" Italy stammered. Everyone's attention was taken from the creepy noise and back towards the locked door. As Italy mentioned the door had disappeared and replaced with a long dark hallway.

"What is happening here?" England questioned jolting his head side to side to make sure nothing was creeping up behind them as the strange noise was getting closer. Everyone was silent and starting to get freaked out.

"Dude what do we do?" America panicked "This wasn't in the show".

"Maybe we should go down there" Russia commented.

"I question your theories" China added.

"It's getting closer" England announced as the strange and creepy noise sounded very loud now.

"Je pense que je vais me faire pipi" France shivered.

"How charming" England mumbled understanding the French.

"Okay so vee ether go towards the noise or down zere" Germany said.

"Hallway" Everyone agreed in union. They all started walking down the hallway with Germany in the lead. America was at the back of the group grumbling to himself about how he should be the leader as he was always the hero. England who was walking next America picked up the pace from being annoyed by his ramblings but then slowed down again as France was the one walking in front of him. Russia didn't seem to be fazed by anything as he walked along with his broken pick axe by his side. China looked as if he was just about to break out in tears. Prussia looked absolutely bored until he noticed China's current state of mind.

Prussia crept up behind China laughing quietly to himself and then reached out and gave him an electric shock **(For those who don't know what that is it is where you grab someone by their waist and you jab your fingers into their sides making them jump as if they had just been electrocuted)**. China screeched which then made Italy and France scream as well as America who then latched himself onto England.

"Oops" Prussia said as he pulled his hands back to his side and looked as if he had done nothing.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU DIVVY" England shouted kicking America off of him.

"Bruder, could you refrain from doing any of your pranks" Germany advised as Italy cowered behind him.

"Fine, come on Gilbird" Prussia called as the little yellow bird seemed to come out of nowhere and rest itself upon his head.

"You okay China?" Russia asked but all China replied with was a sort of high pitched murmur as he started walking again. As they walked on the hallway seemed to get longer than expected and a bit creepier. They all walked in silence for a while until a foul smell wafted through the corridor making most of them gag.

"Vat is zat?" Germany questioned as he held his nose making his voice change.

"Germany I don't like it, let's go back, let's go back pleeessssseeee" Italy whined.

"Dude that's rank" America commented.

"Let's keep going" Germany said as he pushed on. Everyone placed a hand over their nose so the smell couldn't reach them. They only walked about a meter when the smell grew rapidly and it felt like nothing was going to stop the smell from reaching them.

"It's worse than sewage" England scoffed grabbing the collar of his jacket and pushed it up against his face. France turned around to also comment on the smell when he slipped and fell. As he hit the floor something splashed back up hitting both England and America.

"France are you okay?" China asked as he went over the help him up then back off as he caught a whiff of the smell.

"Zis is disgusting" France replied as he pushed himself up only for his hand to slip from under him causing him to fall face first in the gooey slush. Just as France tried to push himself back up again out of nowhere ceiling lights seemed to turn on. Everything was visible now as everyone was able to see what France had fallen in as well as where the grotesque smell was emanating from. Lying all around them where dead decayed bodies. All the flesh had turned green and the blood had been lying there for so long that it had turned all most black. All most nothing even resembled parts of a body as most of it had been mashed up as if something has trampled on it several times.

Italy leaned the opposite way of Germany and regurgitated everything from his stomach in which China then joined him. England and America were quick to wipe the rotted flesh off of themselves and squirmed trying to get every last bit. France seemed to have a spasm as he rolled all over the ground scraping the dead flesh from his clothes and skin. France was so frantic that he even cut himself with his own nails drawing some blood which started to trickle down his arm.

"Vee need to keep moving" Germany insisted and started moving forward. Italy was quick to reattach himself to Germany's arm. France was still frantic so Russia came and picked him up holding him in his arms as they all continued down the hallway.

With the hallway now lit they could clearly see where they were going but also everything that surrounded them. The walls were covered with dried up blood along with remains which some made patterns and words printed on the walls.

**_Help_**

**_Run_**

**_I loved her_**

**_Liar_**

**_I dont want to live _**

**_It took my arm_**

**_I cant see_**

**_Theres more_**

Next to the words looked like pictures of people with very long limbs and some of the blood looked quite fresh. The blood and remains of the abandon bodies seemed to go on for another twenty meters. Everyone seemed to pick up the pace while walking down the hallway escaping the dead bodies. America was starting to get paranoid and kept looking back to make sure nothing was following them. England grew irritated over America's constant fidgeting.

"Would you stop that" England demanded.

"But I think someone's following us" America replied.

"Well look" England stoped in his tracks turning around "There's nobody there and no way they could hide."

"Well if something could disappear then another thing could…um… er…. Well that... word… that means ….there…" America tried to explain.

"You mean reappear" England scoffed turning away seeing that the other kept walking without them.

"Well what if it did?" America asked grabbing England by his arm. As England went to turn around and argue with him a large crack in the floor appeared just beneath their feet.

"Shit!" England yelled jumping to the side but he was too late as the floor crumbled away, opening up a black void which England and America fell into. All the other turned around to see what happened but England and America were already gone from their sights.

"Wahhh where did they go!?" Italy panicked as the hole was getting bigger.

"Run!" Germany shouted breaking into a sprint. China and Italy followed closely behind as the crack in the floor seemed to chase them. Prussia ended up in front with Gilbird flying next to him but Russia wasn't doing too well. Russia was still carrying France in his arms and fell behind as the crack neared. The hallway didn't seem to end and the crack picked up speed until it caught Russia, tripping him over causing him and France to plummet into the gaping black void. As soon as Russia and France had fallen down the floor ceased moving and settled down, once more becoming still and leaving a large pit behind the remaining countries.

"Vat zee hell!?" Prussia exclaimed catching his breath.

"Germany where'd they go!?" Italy panicked clinging onto the back of Germany's jacket.

"Everybody stay still" Germany commanded assessing the situation. Germany slowly walked over to the void leaving Italy behind and he peered over the edge. The void was so dark that you couldn't even see an arm's lengths down.

"It's no good its pitch black" Germany concluded making his way back.

"Seriously" Prussia said walking over to the edge.

"Bruder vait!" Germany called out but it was too late as the floor started crumbling down.

"Fuck!" Prussia yelled jumping back only to slip down.

"Germany help!" he exclaimed grabbing onto the edge as more of it started to crumble away.

"Hold on" Germany said rushing over to his brother's aid.

"Be careful" Italy fretted.

"Grab my hand" Germany told him reaching over the ledge. Prussia was careful to lift his hand up and reach out but more of the floor started to wither away. Germany quickly grabbed his hand only to be pulled down by Prussia's weight.

"Germany!" Italy cried out grabbing onto Germany's feet to stop him from falling. They were stable for a moment until Italy started slipping down as well. China then raced over to help grabbing onto Italy's jacket. China slowly started to pull everyone up but was running out of energy fast.

"Why are you all so heavy, aru?" China complained struggling to keep his balance. As Germany held onto Prussia he noticed something with the darkness surrounding them. While Prussia was hanging in the darkness his body was completely clear except his legs, but only lines of shadows showed up on his legs and they seemed to be crawling up his back. Gilbird appeared out of nowhere and started pecking at the shadows.

"Ouch, Gilbird vat are you doing, hey stop zat" Prussia complained trying to kick Gilbird away.

"Bruder stop kicking vere going to fall!" Germany demanded as he started losing his grip. Gilbird didn't stop pecking at Prussia clothes and started chirping very loudly.

"Ah zat tickles" Prussia continued on as he got more frantic. The shadows kept climbing up Prussia's back and almost reached his neck. There was a loud ripping noise as Italy's jacket started to rip and everyone started to fall down fast. China let go of Italy's jacket and reached for his legs. China caught Italy at the last moment and so now Prussia, Germany and Italy were hanging down from crevice.

"Stop moving or I will drop you all, aru" China warned them while slowly pulling them back up.

"Bruder try and push up zee wall using your feet" Germany instructed while keeping an eye on the shadows. Prussia swinged his legs over to the wall of the crevice and tried to get a grip with his feet.

"Zee vall is too slippery" Prussia objected. As Prussia tried to get a grip again and low growl waved through the darkness.

"China hurray and pull us up" Germany yelled.

"I'm trying, aru" China protested still holding on to them. Everything suddenly went cold as a gust of wind flew through the crevice that was so strong that it lifted Prussia, Germany and Italy up and out of the crevice. After everyone gained their posture back another growl echoed off of the walls of the hallway.

"Was ist das?" Prussia panicked hitting himself in the torso. Germany then noticed that the shadows that were crawling up his brothers back were still there and still growing. The shadows started creeping up his neck and seemed to wrap its self around the albino's neck. Prussia then raised his hands up to his neck and started strangling himself and ceased to breath. Germany ran over to him and tried to pry his hands away only to see that Prussia wasn't suffocating himself but was trying to rip the shadows from around his neck.

"Help, something's strangling him!" Germany shouted at China and Italy.

"Germany your hands!" Italy squeaked out. The blue eyed country looked back at his hand which were still placed on Prussia's own, the shadows that were covering the Prussians body were seeping onto Germany's hands. Germany quickly pulled his hands away and the shadows disappeared. Prussia's face was starting to turn red as all the oxygen was being squeezed from his body.

"Vee need to do somezing" Germany said inching away from his brother.

"Look at his shadow, aru, there is two" China pointed out.

"Germany what is it?!" Italy questioned.

"Italy, I don't know!" Germany shouted at the smaller country making him cringe.

"Italy, I'm sorry" the German tried to apologize but the Italian started to cry out loud. Italy curled his hands into a fist and placed them on his eyes as he started muttering apologies through his tears. Through all the apologising and crying a loud ear splitting scream came from the shadows that started disappearing from Prussia's body. The shadows started retreating from Prussia's neck as he gasped for oxygen.

"Bruder! Are you okay?" Germany asked rushing over.

"Ja" Prussia said between breaths.

"Look out!" China shouted pointing towards Prussia's second shadow as it detached itself from his feet. Prussia and Germany let out a shout as they ran away from the fleeting shadow.

"Everybody run!" Germany shouted sprinting away. Everyone else took the advice and started running down the foreboding hallway. Italy was following closely when he tripped over and fell to the ground. Italy tried to get back up but something latched onto his leg. Looking down at his leg Italy saw a black hand latching onto his ankle as a body seemed to seep up from the floor. A head emerged from the floor with razor sharp teeth as it started speaking.

"Never leave" it said in a gruff voice.

"Whaaaaa, Germany!" Italy cried out.

"We can nev-" Two feet came crashing down on the head.

"Hurry up, aru" China said grabbing Italy's arm and raising him to his feet as they started running again.

"Thank you China" Italy huffed trying to catch up to Germany and Prussia.

"Just keep running, aru" China replied.


	3. The Hero Complex

**If You Happen To See Any Mistakes Please Comment On Them So I Can Fix Them And Enjoy**

* * *

A strange tune bounced off the walls and up the stairs and corridor. America was the first to regain consciousness. The walls were yellow and white and red carpet both with the same pattern. On every column a wall light shone brightly lighting up the room. A chandelier hung above his head shining brighter than all the lights.

"What the shit?" England questioned jumping up from behind a receptionist desk.

"Dude where are we?" America panicked shifting around.

"I think where in a hotel" England said walking over to a wall full of grayscale pictures.

"Didn't we, I dunno, fall down somewhere" America tried to explain.

"Da" Russia said out of nowhere standing next to England.

"Where the bloody hell did you come from!?" England exclaimed.

"Where's France?" America asked but Russia just smiled and looked at the photography on the wall.

"Let's just get out of here" England suggested walking down one of the corridors only to emerge from the opposite corridor on the other side of the room.

"How?" he questioned looking back from where he just had walked.

"Dude how did you do that?" America asked running down the corridor where England had just gone only to just end up in another doorway but not the same one as England.

"Dude that's creepy" He said running back down it to just end up where he started.

"Maybe we could try the front door, da?" Russia suggested pointing towards the shut the double doors. England went up and flung the doors open only to reveal a brick wall.

"Looks like there's no way out" England mumbled closing the doors.

"I say we go upstairs" America suggested.

"There is no upstairs you dimwit" England said turning around only to see a flight a stairs right behind America.

"I stand corrected"

"Dude lets go" America said ascending up the stairs followed by Russia. England went back behind the receptionist desk and turned off the annoying music before heading after his comrades. Reaching the top of the stairs England found America and Russia standing in front of an open door to one of the hotels room looking awestruck.

"What are you two gawking at?" England questioned and he walked up beside them. The room was empty until the flush of a toilet was heard and the bathroom door opened. Walking out of the bathroom was a five foot silverback gorilla which then walked over to them and slammed the door shut.

"Dude was that a monkey?" America asked with a blank expression on his face.

"It was a gorilla you twit" England replied with the same expression as America.

"Let's go somewhere else, Da?" Russia inquired walking further down the hall. As they walked they found another set of double doors.

"Do you think this is a way out?" America questioned.

"I doubt it where on the top floor" England stated opening the doors. The sight they all saw unimaginable. They had stumbled upon the dining room fill with round tables and chairs surrounding them. Upon every chair sat a wooden doll with a smile plastered on it face.

"Dude that's just freaky" America said wide eyed. They all walked into the room and all you could hear was the wooden floor boards under the carpet creaking along with every step.

"They're ventriloquist dummies" England said inspecting them.

"They're not real, da?" Russia asked.

"Yes, they're not real" England replied poking one in the side of its head. As soon as England's finger came in contact with the wooden dolls face its head sapped towards England and started laughing and soon all the others followed.

"Fuck!" America screamed jumping into Russia arms.

"I didn't do anything" England panicked. All the dummies then sapped their heads back and stopped laughing.

"Dude, what did you do that for?" America quivered towards England from Russia's arms.

"I said it wasn't me" England repeated.

"Well don't do it again" America commanded.

"Who said you can tell me what to do!" England shouted back at him.

"I'm the hero so I'm in charge" America proudly stated.

"What 'hero' are you of?" England snapped.

"Well….of…. the American Revolution" America answered.

"A what revolution?" England asked clueless.

"American revolution, my independence, our war" America explained hopping down from Russia's arms.

"Our war?" England said utterly confused.

"1775 to 1783, the war between us, the war that I won" America stated.

"I don't recall any war and I don't see anyone one of your intellect even being able to comprehend the word revolution" England huffed walking away.

"Dude why the hell are you being so mean!" America yelled back at him.

"I'm not being mean, I'm being observant" England quipped still walking away. America was about to make a comeback when a scream was heard from down the hall.

"Who was that?" America questioned turning around and sprinting back to the hallway.

"Don't go rushing off you wanker!" England yelled running after him. Russia just followed behind both of them casually with a smile plastered across his face. As they left the dining they found themselves back in the lobby.

"We're back here again" America stated looking around "We need to find them" he said rushing off again back up the stair case with England and Russia in tow. As they reached the top of the stair they saw a fairly young lady on the floor leaning against the wall opposite the room where the gorilla was. She had a piece of paper in her hands and was writing something on.

"Hey, are you alright?" America asked walking over to her. She was wearing a police uniform and her brown hair was tied back into a ponytail. She was mumbling as she kept writing on her piece of paper.

"Is she alright?" England asked walking up behind America.

"I don't know she won't answer me" America replied looking concerned. Suddenly the woman looked up.

"Praise him" She said.

"Excuse me?" England asked as she let out a little giggle.

"Praise him" she repeated as she looked about she was about to cry.

"Praise who?" America questioned.

"Praise him" she repeated once again but looked like she was no longer about to cry. As America and England tried to make sense of the woman's words they heard a loud thump from down the hall then another one.

"What was that?" England said very concerned as the sound got slightly louder and more repetitive.

"Something's coming this way" America added taking a step back.

"Praise him" The woman continued as she turned her head towards the end of the hall way.

"What are we going to do" America questioned. England just stared down the hallway.

"Dude what are we going to do, Hello are you listening?" America continued on poking England in his side.

"I think we should go" England finally said.

"What! But what about her?" America asked.

"I don't know but this is freaking me out!" England yelled at him. America was stunned at England quick change in tone.

"It's getting closer, da" Russia spoke up still with a smile on his face. A loud huff like a bull was heard and the floor started vibrating with every thud.

"Let's go" England said getting up and walking away with a brisk walk.

"Hey where are you going?" America questioned.

"Away from here, whatever that thing is and whatever is happening in this place I don't want to know, all I know is that I getting freaked out" England admitted.

"Praise him" The woman said once again standing up and slowly made her way down the hallway. As she was walking she dropped her piece of paper but didn't seem to care.

"Miss" America said about to go after her when he felt someone grab his arm.

"Don't go after her, she's delusional" England said pulling America back.

"But we need to help her" America demanded.

"No, we need to get out of here and find the others" England said letting go of America's arm and opening a door to another room and stepping inside as Russia followed him in. America looked back at the lady then back towards the room where his friends had disappeared to. He had to choose, be the hero he always said he was or hide and try to find his lost friends. America had to decide and quick. Looking back at the door America had decided to help his friends. Walking to the room where England and Russia had disappeared to her opened the door and closed it behind him.

As he turned around two statues stood in the middle of the room with their hand covering their faces. They looked like angels.

"So you decided on the right choice" England say sitting on the bed.

"Doesn't feel like the right one" America muttered under his breath.

"Praise him, praise him" They all heard from behind the door. Now the thumping was louder and faster than before. The room started to jump with every step the thing took.

"I wonder what it is" America said leaning against the door and looking through the peephole. He tried turning his head more to the side to get a better look at what was making its way down the hallway.

"Get away from there you bloody git" England told America.

"But I want to know what it is" America replied pushing harder onto the door hoping it would help him.

"You're bloody useless" England mumbled under his breath sitting on the bed. Russia was to preoccupied looking at the angel statues standing in the middle of the room.

"Praise him, Praise-" The words cut off there as there was a loud grunting noise.

"Damn it! They're too far away, I can't see a thing" America said still looking through the peephole. He was tempted to open the door when something stepped in front of it. America couldn't take his eyes away from the monster standing right behind the door. It was huge and hairy. It stood on two legs and had multiple horns sticking out from its head that almost reached the roof. Even from just seeing it through the peephole he could tell that the monster was taller than Russia.

"Is something wrong America?" Russia asked looking away from the statues.

"It's right in front of the door" America whispered.

"What?!" England exclaimed rushing over to the door and pushing America out of the way to see for himself.

"Is it friendly, da?" Russia asked walking over to the door.

"I wouldn't say so, heh glad you didn't stay out there?" England chuckled knowing he was right.

"I still wished we could have saved her" America mumbled turning around then screamed, falling to the ground. The stone statues had moved and they didn't just move like being pushed forward or anything they looked as if they had been replaced by completely different statues altogether. What once looked like two beautiful angles crying now looked like savage daemons half way through an attack.

"Why are you on the floo- BLOODY HELL" England said tuning around only to get quite a shock. Russia turned around too with a smile plastered on his face.

"Statues don't do that, da?" he said poking it on its shoulder.

"Did you do this?" England said towards America sounding almost positive that the American had done it.

"How in Lincoln's beard could I of done that" America replied.

"Lincoln?" England asked befuddled.

"He was the 16th president of the United States always known for never telling a lie" America said in disbelief. England stood there for a moment looking towards the ceiling.

"Never heard of him" He replied bluntly turning away.

"So you really remember nothing of me, it's not just some kind of prank or pay back for me planning on bombing you?" America blurted out.

"You were what!?" England said angrily.

"Heylookthemonstersgonelet'sgocheckitout" America quickly opening the door and stepping out.

"What a wanker" England exclaimed before exiting the room with Russia following behind. Entering the hall way the body of the woman laid still on the carpeted floor. She was pale white and not breathing. America walked over to her and placed a hand on her cheek.

"She's freezing" He whispered before backing off.

"Let's just go about trying to find a way out of here" England advised starting to walk the other way. America glanced over to his side where the piece of paper was dropped and he started reading it out loud.

"My name is Lucy Hayward, and I'm the last one left. It's funny. You don't know what's going to be in your room until you see it, then you realise it could have never been anything else. The gaps between my worship are getting shorter. This is what happened to the others. It's all so clear now. I'm so happy. Praise him. Praise him." America read without breaking concentration. "Could that monster be the 'Him'" he evaluated.

"Shut up and let's get going" England sneered walking off. America shoved the paper into his pocket and started walking. Upon turning down another corridor the group found themselves back in the lobby.

"Just Great" England mumbled just loud enough to hear over the old fashion music.

"Didn't you turn off that music" America quizzed.

"Yes I did" England said puzzled walking back over to the machine behind the counter and pushing the off button.

"Lucy Hayward, da?" Russia asked staring at a wall.

"Yeah, that was that woman's name" America said walking over to Russian. America was a bit surprised that Russia could remember her name after only being said once and he wasn't even sure the Russian was listing to him at the time. Russia raised his arm and pointed at one of the pictures hanging on the wall.

_Lucy Hayward, that brutal gorilla._

Was written under the picture of the woman with the police uniform.

"What are you two gawking at?" England said walking over to the two.

"Was this here before?" America asked ignoring the Brit.

"Umm….. netu, no" Russia replied.

* * *

**Well as you can see this chapter is based on of Doctor Who 'The God Complex' I haven't put this a cross over because there will be so many more references in the next chapters. **


End file.
